A Completely Platonic Sleepover
by 46AmityBread46
Summary: Clary was spending a strictly platonic night with her boyfriend, she realised a few minutes in that that just wasn't possible with Jace. Clace fluff one shot. Set after City of Heavenly Fire.


"Wrong room. This _not _Jace's. I would have thought that, by now, you of all people would know where it is."

Clary stood in the doorway of Isabelle's bedroom. Isabelle herself was lying down on her bed, an open book in hand. As usual, scattered around her were clothes and weapons. Clary wondered if Isabelle had ever stepped on a dagger when she got out of bed in the morning.

"You're still here Clary and, let's be honest, _I'm _ not the one you wanted to spend your night with," she said, sitting up.

"I wanted something," Clary said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. This caught Izzy's attention. She was beside Clary in an instant.

"What? What did you want?"

"Just some nail polish."

Izzy raised a single black eyebrow. "Nail polish?"

"Yes _nail polish _Izzy. I'm sure you know what it is. After all, you're wearing some now."

"You've been spending too much time with Jace," she said, shuffling around in her cupboard. "I wonder what you'll do next, kill demons for fun?"

"You do that too, Iz," Clary replied, sitting on her vanity table.

"Yeah, but not like Jace does."

Clary grinned. "Yeah, Jace is a little odd like that."

Izzy laughed, continuing to rummage around in her cupboard. Picking up a pair of shorts beside her, Clary threw them at her. "Maybe if you tidied up, you'd find your nail polish quicker."

"No need," Izzy replied, straightening up, with a box in hand. "Pick a colour, any colour." She opened the box and placed it upon Clary's lap. Inside were dozens upon dozens of nail polish bottles. "Oh, there's also another layer underneath that," Isabelle said, lifting up the first layer. Make that _hundreds_ of bottles.

"God, how many do you need?" Clary asked, picking up a blue bottle. It shimmered purple in the light.

"One to match every outfit," she said. "Anyway, why do _you_ want one? Last time I checked you were still terrified of an eyeshadow palette."

"Well, I just want one okay." Her hands skimmed over the bottles, over scarlets and lilacs, mints and azures.

"I think I want this one." She picked up a neon pink bottle. Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so. It doesn't suit you. This however..." She held out a bottle in her palm.

"Nope, I want this one," she said, hopping off of Isabelle's table.

She heaved a huge exaggerated sigh. "Fine. You can keep that. It's a pretty ugly one, anyway."

"Thanks, Izzy," Clary said, closing the door as she left the bedroom. She dropped the bottle in her bag as she wandered down the halls of the Institute, heading for the room where she spent a lot of her time. Jace's room. Once outside, she paused to shift the bag on her shoulder.

Quietly, she slipped into his bedroom and closed the door. Turning around, she was met with the sight of an empty room. No Jace lounging on the neat bedsheets or sitting at his tidy desk.

"Jace?" Clary called as she dropped her bag on his bed.

The bathroom door opened and Jace emerged, toothbrush in hand and toothpaste around his mouth.

"You're early," he said, but his speech was garbled, because of the foam in his mouth, so it sounded more like 'youw eawee'. He went back into the bathroom to finish brushing and Clary followed.

"Yeah, I am 'cause Mum thinks I'm staying at Simon's," Clary said sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Does Simon know this, you know, to cover for you?" Jace asked as he washed his toothbrush.

"'Course he does. I'm not stupid."

"That you're not. That's the mundie's job." He met her eyes in the mirror and grinned. In reply, Clary rolled hers. "He's a Shadowhunter now, you can't call him a mundane."

"No he's still a mundie," Jace said as he left the bathroom, "he's got a year left at the Shadowhunter's Academy."

"But _next _year -"

"I'll still call him a mundie," Jace finished, patting the space beside him on his bed. "Now can we start this 'mundie sleepover' thing?"Two days ago, Jace had heard Clary talk about her 'sleepovers' at Simon's house when they were younger and had been pestering Clary to have one with him. Clary knew that his ego couldn't take the fact that Simon had done things with Clary that _he _hadn't been able to do, but Jace always denied that. He said that he needed 'to be prepared in any Shadowhunter missions with mundanes involved'. She could see right through his lie, so she decided to have some fun with the sleepover.

"Okay fine," she said, moving herself so that she sat cross-legged on the bed, beside him. Barely hiding her delight, she emptied the contents of her bag onto the bed. Jace picked up the bottle of pink nail varnish and raised an eyebrow. "If this is part of your mundie sleepover than you can count me out."

"You're the one who wanted to know what kind of things I did when I was younger," Clary said.

"And you used to paint your nails bright pink?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course I did. All mundane kids did that." That was definitely a lie. While some other kids certainly _did_ paint their nails, Clary had never been among them. Even as a child, she disliked nail varnish because it wasted her time when she waited for it to dry (those few lost minutes were very precious indeed) and she would always chip and ruin it.

"Yeah, right," Jace said, sceptic.

"It's true! Me and Simon always painted our nails whenever we had sleepovers at each other's houses." Just another small lie added to the pile, but it would be worth it to watch Jace with bright pink nails.

For a few moments, Clary could see Jace thinking. She could almost hear him thinking, _well if that _mundie _can do it..._

"Fine then. You can paint my nails."

He put his hand on her lap as she unscrewed the bottle, taking out the brush attached to the lid. "Hold on a sec," he said, snatching his hand back. "Don't you have any other colours?"

"Um, no. This is my only one."

Heaving a deep sigh, he said, "Fine. But you better have the nail varnish remover with you."

"Yeah, I do. It's in that pile," she replied pointing to where she had emptied the contents of her bag. The once small hill of lies had now grown into a mountain.

Taking Jace's hand, she carefully began to apply the bright pink varnish to his nails. It was sort of calming, like trying to colour in pictures. While she was doing that, Jace was fidgeting a lot. His leg was jiggling slightly and he kept turning his head left and right.

"Are you done yet?"

Clary, who had only finished one hand, replied with, "I've still got your left hand."

"Well can you hurry up a bit?"

"Why?" she asked, taking his next hand. "Also, don't do anything with your nails yet otherwise the paint'll get scratched off."

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Jace fell back on the bed. Clasy simply repositioned herself and continued painting. "Stop being such a drama queen. You're only getting your nails done."

He heaved another sigh. Taking his index finger, Clary brushed the varnish carefully so that none of it went onto his skin but equally there were no gaps left on his nail. After a few more minutes of painting, she was finally done.

"Thank the Angel. How long does it take to paint nails?" Jace said, examining his hands.

"Less than ten minutes apparently," Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"That did _not_ feel like ten minutes. Now, what's next in your mundane sleepover? I'm ready for it to be over now."

"It's only been ten minutes, but we're gonna be making friendship bracelets," Clary replied, reaching for the threads that had spilt from her bag.

"Friendship what?" Jace's face was scrunched up, clearly confused.

"It's like a bracelet that you make for your friend. You do that kinda thing at sleepovers." Clary didn't actually know if that was true. All of her sleepovers with Simon had mainly consisted of them reading comics or watching movies together and those things just weren't as fun to do with Jace.

"Did I just get friend zoned?"

"What - no! I didn't mean that!"

"Well that's good," he murmured, tilting his head so that his lips touched her surprised one's.With his lips upon hers, it was just so easy to forget everything. Dropping the balls of string, she raised her hands so that they could feel his hair, feel it between her fingers. It was only when Jace lifted his hand to touch her neck that she broke away because she could feel the pink nail varnish smudge against her skin.

"Just so that you're clear," Clary said. "You don't usually kiss your friends when you're at a sleepover."

"Good," Jace said, grinning. "Otherwise I'd be having some words with Simon." He then bent his head again, but his lips hadn't even touched hers when Clary remembered why they'd stopped kissing in the first place. When she raised her fingers to her neck, she could feel something wet on them. Nail varnish.

"Jace!" she groaned. Quickly, she unscrewed the lid of the nail varnish and painted it over his ruined nail, trying to rectify it.

"It's not like it matters, Clary. I'm going to take it off before breakfast." _Good luck doing that, _Clary thought.

"Yeah, okay," she replied as she continued painting. She was trying to stifle her laughs as she thought about Jace having to have bright pink nails until he found some nail varnish remover. And Clary knew that Izzy wouldn't give hers up; she wouldn't *ever* give up the opportunity to see Jace with nail polish on.

Once done, she leaned back and said firmly, "_Don't _ do _anything_ until I say you can."

Then she picked the thread out of the tangled pile that had been created when she had dropped them. Carefully, she selected the red, pink and purple threads.

"So how do mundies make friendship bracelets then?" Jace asked, gesturing to the pile of threads.

"Well..." Clary actually had no idea. She had seen people make them before when she was younger but it always seemed a little difficult to Clary when they weaved the threads together in so many different ways. "You just braid them and then tie them up at the end. Now give me your hand."

Warily, he gave it to Clary, probably wondering what new wierd mundane tradition she would show him. Instead, she wrapped the threads around his wrist and measured how much she would need. She cut off the correct amount and began plaiting.

It was quiet and calm while she did that. Jace had shifted so that his head rested on top of hers. After a short while of braiding, the silence was broken by the sound of the door opening. "Hey, Jace. Where's my -" Alec stopped when he saw Clary in the room as well. Jace was both trying to hide his hands and not smudge them.

"Oh, hi Clary. Didn't think you'd be here tonight. Anyway, can I have my stele back?"

"Yeah, sure. It's over there," Jace replied hurriedly, jerking his head in the direction of his desk.

"Aren't you usually at Magnus' house around this time?" Clary asked, trying to delay the moment when Alec would leave the room. She didn't want ot outright show Alec Jace's nails, but she _did_ want Alec to see them.

"Yeah, I am and that's why I need my stele because I'm leaving now." He picked up something long and slender from the table and pocketed it. Shooting Jace a wierd look that Clary could not decipher, he headed towards the door. But just before he left, he said, "Have a nice time getting that off your nails Jace."

They could both hear his laughter from behind the closed door. Groaning, Jace said, "I hope this shows you how much I love you."

Clary just laughed, making a knot on the end of the bracelet. Then she tied the two ends with a small bow. "Here," she said, slipping it onto Jace's wrist. She didn't need to be careful anymore because the nail varnish had dried.

Jace looked down at the string with a raised eyebrow. "I have said it before, and will say it again. Mundanes are the strangest creatures to ever walk this planet."

"I could say the same thing about you." Clary picked up some more string and tossed it at Jace. "It's your turn now."

"You want _me _to do _this_?" He pointed to his bracelet.

"Yeah, but for me this time." Closing her eyes, she lay down so that her head was resting on his lap, a satisfied smile on her face.

"The things I do for you," Jace muttered. She could hear string being cut and then silence for a very long time. It was strange knowing that Jace was awake and silent because Jace was never silent. Eventually though, she felt something touch her wrist and when she opened her eyes, Jace was tying the bracelet around it. The bracelet itself was made of blue, green and purple threads and was braided surprisingly well for someone who Clary thought had never braided anything before.

"Are we done yet?" Jace asked, watching Clary climb off the bed and towards the witchlight lighting up the room. He probably took that as a 'yes' because she could hear him as he sweeping all of her belongings, that had been spilt upon his bed, into her bag. The room was suddenly dropped into darkness and Clary pulled some of her clothes out of his wardrobe. About a minute later, Clary appeared in front of him, in pajamas.

She lay down in bed beside Jace, quiet for a few seconds before she said, "We haven't finished our sleepover yet."

"I think we have," replied Jace, his voice thick with sleep. She remembered him telling her earlier on that day that he had woken up before five. No wonder he was falling asleep so quickly.

"We haven't," Clary insisted. "I left the best till last."

"What is it then?" He yawned, taking her hand in his.

With her lips brushing against his ear, Clary whispered, "This is the part when we tell each other all our deepest, darkest secrets."

"Clary, I don't have any secrets, I'm your boyfriend." He said the whole thing with such a tired voice that Clary knew that when he woke up, he'd probably have no memory of their conversation.

"Should I tell you my secrets then?"

Jace just muttered something that Clary couldn't distinguish into words.

"I've been lying to you this entire evening. Mundanes don't usually do what we were doing."

"You're lying," murmured Jace, pressing his face against her shoulder.

"I'm not. But you don't care, do you?"

"Nah." Another yawn. Then he murmured softly, "Do you lie all the time?"

"I don't lie when I say 'I love you', Jace."

"I love you too, Clary. Now shut the hell up and let me sleep."

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his waist and did just that.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**I haven't done a fluffy one shot in a while and I kinda enjoyed this. I've had this idea for a while, like a few months, but I was never really bothered to write it up. So I did a large part of it last night and edited it now. So if the last few paragraphs don't make that much sense**, **it's because I was basically like Jace while I wrote them.****Anyway, thank you for reading!!! **


End file.
